metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/ConstantCabbage
This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? at 03:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC)' ConstantCabbage running for Adminship 'for access/ConstantCabbage|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(4/4/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 02:49, 8 August 2010 (UTC)' - The one thing that has defined my presence here is that I try to help people with what they're trying to accomplish. That's the drive behind my recent assistance with the red links on the wiki, and I'm sure, no matter what, I'll be helping with future projects for this exact reason. I'm putting forth this RfA because, especially with the looming release of Other M, I know I'll be far more useful if I have the abilities of an administrator, and I'm sure Wikitroid could use another hand on deck. Thank you all for your consideration. -- ConstantCabbage 02:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :'1.' What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::'A:' In the short term, I'm looking forward to helping with all the chaos that will unfold here after Other M's release. Having had plenty of recent experience in writing articles, I'm hoping to expand upon that, but I also want to be another guiding hand in our effort to build another game into this wiki. In the long term, I'm hoping to help tone down arguments and edit conflicts among users and admins, and I also would like to assist in future, full-wiki projects, such as fixing POV issues and extending stubs. :'2.' What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::'A:' A quick look at my userpage will show that I have written 19 articles on the wiki to date. I'm happy to have fixed the red links, even though I'm really driven to do more. Additionally, when it comes to spelling and grammar, I am very much CDO (that's OCD, but in alphabetical order, which is just better). So I've been tidying up gobs of the minor errors on Wikitroid, and again, I have every intention to keep doing so on top of any additional responsibilities I inherit. :'3.' Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::'A:' Some time ago, I had a misunderstanding with another user, but it was resolved within the hour. I tend to be pretty low-drama, and while I am pretty stubborn, I'm much more likely to back down to avoid the conflict than to keep arguing on my pride. General comments }} * Links for ConstantCabbage: ---- ''Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #'Support' - As a friend of Cabbage's, I have seen his skills with creating rooms and finishing them up when I wasn't able to. I think he'd make a great admin. He's our resident vegetable. Go Cabbage! :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - The Cabbage has blighted our crops with an irreparable plague, run over our cats, and eaten our last can of green beans!! Of course he should be admin!!! >:D [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Support -' He would be awesome as an admin! Metroid101 02:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #'''Support- Good friend. Also, he's on when some admins aren't. Yal need constant patrol with MOM coming out soon.MegaTron1XDFile:Decepticon.png|20px|:p 22:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #'Opppose' - Sorry, but you only have only been a Wikitroid user for just under 2 months, and only have 89 edits to articles. This is well short of my personal minimum requirements for becoming an admin (which are rather high due to the lack of a need for admins: at least one year experience and 1000 edits to articles), and I ask those who have already voted support and who have not yet voted to consider this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #* Comment - I have, as a matter of fact, considered that. What he lacks in experience, he greatly makes up for in his nature to ask about everything. Therefor I support him. Also FL, watch the forensics... presumptions are irritating. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose': In all seriousness, I have to agree with FL4. He's only filled up two 50-edit pages in contributing to the mainspace, and to me, that doesn't show quite enough dedication as an admin should give. I also should mention the fact that we have enough admins to handle patrolling, user conflicts and the other admin jobs. Personally, I don't know Cabbage too well, but I can tell from what I've seen that he needs a bit more experience, and I'd rather I wait another month to see his level of commitment a bit more before he becomes an admin. 'RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 18:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #* '''Comment - I'd just like to clarify that you haven't been active yourself. And ChozoBoy is no longer an admin. Cabbage would fill in the gap. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #** Comment - You are verging on personal attacks again, Roy. ↑↑↑ [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #'''Opppose - While extra help for the MOM release is appreciated, you don't really need to be an admin to lend a hand. I hardly recall seeing you around. Put in some more time and jump into some more of the Talk page conversations. Maybe even start a project on the wiki. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' - I feel we have enough admins at this point. I also agree with Fastlizard's statement that you need to have made more contributions. In addition, I am concerned that the reason for the request was just focusing on the upcoming game's release, not helping the wiki as a whole. Also, reasons given for supporting the nominee look like they were made just because they were personally friendly with the canditate. While being friendly is perfectly fine, can't we think of actual reasons to support a user becoming an admin? It annoys me as well that you are suggesting we should find a new sysop to replace ChozoBoy's after he was forced from being an admin, RBX. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #* Comment - I understand your concern, but Other M is not my motivation for making the request. It's just my motivation for making the request now. To clear up any confusion. ConstantCabbage 01:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' - I haven't seen how he reacts to things like uncooperative users (and no, I am not refering to either ChozoBoy or RoyBoyX, the person I have in mind is on another wiki), community drama, and vandals (Don't want to give them recognition). I also haven't seen you that much. After dealing with a lot of drama on wikis recently, here and elsewhere, I decided to up my standards. BTW: RoyBoyX, keep your snide little remarks to yourself. You seem to forget that you can lose your admin rights again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Vote stricken as it was made after the RfA closure deadline. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Neutral This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it.